


the lazy saturday morning ritual

by FantasiaV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaV/pseuds/FantasiaV
Summary: gilbert and roderich make fun of strangers while having their morning coffee and pastries. they're both very sassy and a little nostalgic.





	the lazy saturday morning ritual

**Author's Note:**

> A fill from an "Imagine" post by ohwhataday.tumblr  
> For more of me, check out: fantasiavee.tumblr

It’s a beautiful, sunny day. The first of its kind in weeks.

Of course this means Gilbert wants to go to the park and Roderich wants to stay indoors. They compromise and sit in the tea room of the Austrian’s mansion. Morning sun pours in through the wall-length windows. Gilbert brings a pot of coffee and a plate of pastries to the table.

Roderich pushes aside his newspaper crossword puzzle. He usually only ever gets 5 of the clues before giving up and replacing the pencil in his hand with a soft, crumbly danish. By the evening, however, the crossword is usually miraculously finished. Roderich boasts that it’s all his intellect, even though he knows for a fact that Gilbert googles the answers and fills them in when he isn’t looking.

“How busy are you today?“ Gilbert asks. He moves his chair closer to Roderich before plopping down. He takes a hold of the Austrian’s hand and nuzzles his chin into the crook of the other’s neck. “Mm, Specs?“

“Not at all, really…”

“Good.” Chapped lips press softly against Roderich’s temple.

Some time passes between the two in silence. They eat pastries. Drink their morning coffee. And look idly out the large window, taking in the scenic road before them. It’s a rather popular jogging path, especially on nicer days.

“Can you believe that?” Roderich murmurs. “That mother has all three of her children dressed in the same garish outfit.”

Gilbert follows Roderich’s gaze to find the young mother under scrutiny. Alongside her are three elementary school aged children – all wearing khakis, green-white stripped shirts, and hideously patterned bandannas.

“They look like mimes who were allowed to start wearing colors.”

“Gilbert!“ Roderich laughs in spite of himself. He only pretends to scold his partner out of some sense of obligation. 

“Hey, you called them out first.”

“That’s true but…”

“What do you think of that guy?” Gilbert points at a scruffy looking, man. His hair was a faded highlighter yellow color and he wore baggy trapp pants under an open, leather (but more likely pleather) vest. 

Roderich almost spat his coffee out. “That looks like you when you were still into that emo band… What was it called? My Mechanical –”

“My Chemical Romance,” Gilbert finishes with a pointed glare. He isn’t particularly fond of reminiscing over his many phases. Especially since he had a knack of diving in head first and completely embarrassing himself with overzealous wardrobe changes. “But yeah, he looks like it’s still 2009.″

“Mm…” Roderich hums. “Take one to know one, I suppose.”

Next, they find a couple in matching Him/Hers tops. Gilbert makes a face and mutters something about “the straights”. Roderich laughs and tells him the only “couple shirt” he’d ever wear is “I’m with stupid.”

Then comes the girl pushing her lapdog in a stroller. (Gilbert finds this adorable, while Roderich mutters something unintelligible under his breath.) A middle aged person in a day-glo fishing vest almost makes Gilbert laugh hard enough to fall out of his seat. Roderich remarks that the vest is hideous enough to scare away all the fish.

Hours pass like this. It’s a weekend morning ritual of the couple’s – weather permitting. Coffee. Pastries. And harmless stranger-teasing.

The hand holding and lazy exchanging of kisses aren’t exactly undesirable either.

—

the end ;-)


End file.
